Drawing blood and administering intravenous medication using medical devices including but not limited to catheters are common medical procedures, but conventional methods to perform these procedures have several limitations. First a vein must be found. Conventional methods of locating an appropriate vein or artery include restricting the blood supply to the location of the body so that the blood pressure in that area is greater, which results in the patient's veins becoming more visible. This is often accomplished by the use of a temporary tourniquet, which can result in extreme discomfort to the patient. Even after the temporary tourniquet is applied and certain veins are exposed, a medical professional may still not be able to find an appropriate vein. This problem can occur more readily in elderly patients and patients with low blood pressure. Thus, there is a need for a non-invasive method for locating veins.